Applications may be configured to communicate among one another and with other applications through messaging. The messages may include collections of binary or character data that have meaning to the applications. Storage, routing, and delivery information may be added to the message before transmission and stripped from the message prior to delivery to the receiving application.
Message queues may store messages in an application. A queue manager may be responsible for transferring data to other queue managers via message channels.
When the applications are not integrated, a manual process may be used to manage non-integrated parts. For example, the process may be manually run by first logging into the machine on which an application is running and then applying the command.